Two Birds Forced Together
by xandramk
Summary: It had been five long years of the rebuilding of Kohona. Five years ago was the attack lead by Orochimaru, the killing of the 3rd Hokage, and Uchiha Sasuke leaving. But with Sasuke back what would he want with Hinata. Very little Yaoi. SasuHina. R&R Thank
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Fanfic so be kind. I love reviews and umm feedback. Yeah.**

**Also I do not own Naruto because I am not a creative genius. I am a girl from america who just loves everything about the show.**

Hinata was nervous sitting in front of Hokage waiting for her life altering decision to be made. Although she had tried to calm herself knowing that Sasuke would never agree to something like this. But it was the ten minutes of silence that came from the young ninja that worried her. She played with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers waiting, eagerly wanting to know what was to be her fate and wondering why this whole mess started.

It had been five long years of the rebuilding of Kohona. Five years ago was the attack lead by Orochimaru who had also killed the 3rd Hokage, and who had lead Uchiha Sasuke to leave the village behind. In these five years the rookie nine well at that time the rookie 8 had improved greatly and were accomplished ninja, fighting against the Sound and working with allies including the Sand. Hyuuga Hinata had grown into a lovely and strong woman but still in fact had a childish crush on one famous loud mouth ninja Uzumaki Naruto. And if Sasuke had said yes to the Hokage's and Hinata's Father's, Hyuuga Haishi, proposal then her chances to be with Naruto would be gone.

It was only about a year ago when Hinata was about 17 when she heard the news from every ninja in Kohona was talking about his return.

"Did you hear that little traitor came back?" Hinata listened very carefully to the two ninja sitting at the table across the small tea shop where she was hiding from her father. He had been pushing her to find a male companion soon seeing that she only had a year until the head of the Hyuuga clan would be hers.

"Yeah but that means that damn son of a bitch Orochimaru is dead and done with. Do you know if he killed off that damn brother of his?" Hinata listened intently while sipping her tea. Although she was only a chuunin she still went unnoticed by the other ninja.

"No, I only heard that that Uzumaki kid convinced him to come back." With that said Hinata stood up and left some money on the table. She was eager to look into the smiling face of the one she had loved. And she knew now that Uchiha was back Naruto's grin would be as big as ever.

Sasuke stood in front of the fifth Hokage with Naruto hanging an arm over his shoulder. He sighed waiting to hear his punishment, because he did in fact leave the village and helped Orochimaru for selfish reasons. Tsunade brought out a bottle of sake. Yes it was a time to celebrate because of the death of Orochimaru and the return of Sasuke. But she knew that hearing Naruto brag about how he was finally successful in his mission to return Sasuke and the ordeal of punishing Sasuke were already stressing her out.

"So Baa-chan I did it!" He smiled as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Usually if anyone touched Sasuke they would have been thrown to the ground or hurt in some way but with Naruto Sasuke had to refrain from smiling.

"Dobe." He whispered just to get a rise out of him, one of the many things that he had missed.

"So how did you do it Naruto?" she asked as she poured the sake into a small tray and then slurped it up. Right then they both tensed up. Naruto didn't really know the real reason that Sasuke had so suddenly decided to return even before finishing off his older brother Itachi, but he knew what happened before Sasuke had made his decision, which made his face turn red at the memory.

But while Sasuke thought it was too easy for the loud mouth to convince him to come back. Sasuke had always been attracted to the idiot. He secretly enjoyed his first kiss with the boy even though he played it off as an accident and that he was disgusted. Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red, well knowing what Naruto was remembering.

_Flashback_

_It was pouring rain and both were out of breath after fighting each other, they didn't back down but both were on the verge of exhaustion._

"_Sasuke you have to come back to Kohona." Naurto pleaded. Sasuke stood up and walked towards Naurto lifting him off the ground and pinning him to a nearby tree._

"_And why is that dobe?" He asked panting looking into the deep blue eyes almost getting lost as he came closer to his face._

"_Because I love you teme" Naruto said with conviction. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's blond locks and got closer to Naruto's face until his lips were pressed against his. The passionate kiss lasted for minutes as they fought for dominance and eventually Naruto gave in hoping that it would help Sasuke come back. They soon parted their lips and Sasuke simply nodded his head in agreement before he could claim Naruto as his own by leaving a small purple mark on his neck. _

Nothing was said between the two ninja standing in front of Tsunade and she let it slide at the moment she had to think of a punishment for the Uchiha.

"ANBU guard with you every day for the next year." She stated. "Now leave."

Though the year of being watched didn't change Sasuke's mind about how he acted around Naruto although he made sure that no one was to know about what they did while the two 'trained'. Though Sasuke wasn't ranked as an ANBU he could surely kill one. Though the two boys were together often they didn't do much _sexually_ as much as Sasuke would have wanted. Naruto had only sucked him off a few times that year and that was a far as Naruto would go.

But now that finally the ANBU was off his ass now this had to come up, Hyuuga Hinata sitting in the Hokage's office with him and her father.

Hinata's birthday was approaching soon and her father was starting to worry. She needed to find a suitable man and soon, and Haishi wasn't afraid to pick one out. In fact when Hinata was only a young child he had a suitor picked out for her. Uchiha Sasuke. Both parents had agreed to an arranged marriage between the two children when they were only at the age of 7. By the time Sasuke had left the village he decided that he would give Hinata her own chance to find a husband. He had hidden the contract to let her have a choice.

When the younger Uchiha came back though, he liked the thought of him with his eldest daughter. He wondered what would be of his grandchildren, what bloodline limit would they end up with? Her Byakugan, or his Sharingan. He kept a close eye on Sasuke through his nephew Neji who was one of the ANBU who was to watch over him during his year of punishment. He found that he would be perfect for Hinata and that she was too slow in finding a good mate.

This now brings him to the Hokage's office with his daughter and Sasuke. He had shown the contract to Hokage and she had placed the decision on to Sasuke.

"Because you are now the heir to the Uchiha clan you can refuse to accept the contract it is up to you." After this statement is when the room became silent with Hinata flinching and Sasuke in deep thought.

It was true that Sasuke loves Naruto and that Naruto felt the same way. But in pursuit of goals reviving the clan was one of them and Naruto…well…Naruto didn't have the eggs that Sasuke needed to produce an heir. Sasuke took a glance at Hinata. She was attractive enough for a female. Being that she had grown up after Sasuke had left. Her curves filled out nicely her breast weren't too big and her hips seemed like the perfect size for childbirth. Sasuke had to admit out of all the women he could be courting Hinata was the best of all. And to top it off she wasn't obsessed with him, which would make him feel better if he was to fool around with Naruto during their training. He couldn't really find anything wrong with the idea of marriage to the shy shinobi.

"How soon?" He asked as he swung to face Hokage. She was a little shocked because she knew about his little 'training' sessions with Naruto. But then again Naruto couldn't do everything for Sasuke.

"All you would have to do is sign the contract and I stamp it in approval. It would take minutes." She replied as she looked over to an uneasy Hinata and a beaming Haishi. Sasuke was left to ponder for a moment.

"Where do I sign?" Sasuke asked. Hinata's mouth gaped open. Inside she was screaming but her shy nature didn't let a single noise out of her mouth. Tsunade pointed at the scroll and Sasuke slowly signed.

"Congratulations. You two are now a married couple." Tsunade stated as she stamped the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I have to say this..."Holy Shit you people actually enjoy my work I better start thanking God." But really thanks to everyone who review or put Two Birds Forced Together on alert. I am amazed! I want to say sorry about not warning about the light Yaoi but I don't think there will be anymore sorry puertorrican-babe no threesome for you. But I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I am going to try to update once a week. But we'll see how well that works out. Anyway keep up with the reviews I love them.**

Hinata fluttered her eyes open feeling the warm sheets that on her bed. She sighed in relief thinking that her marriage to Sasuke was only a nightmare. It was only until she examined the clean white ceiling that she realized that she wasn't in her own room. She sat up her sheets falling down from her chest exposing unfamiliar clothing. A black shirt that was too big for her except a little tight around the bust with a high collar covering most of her neck and a pair of baggy black shorts that went down past her knees.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked herself as she looked down as she inspected the strange clothing that covered her.

"Hn." Was her reply from Sasuke, who sat on the left side of the room where Hinata's desk and a small chair sat in the unknown room.

"You don't remember?" He asked and stood up to lean against the wall. Hinata stared at her husband's expressionless face and then her eyes shot open as wide as they had ever been.

"You mean that wasn't a nightmare?" Hinata shouted then quickly covered her mouth well knowing that it would insult the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged off the comment because her situation in all of this mess.

"You're in your new personal room in my compound." Sasuke explained. "That door leads to the restroom." He pointed to the door on the right side of the room. "That leads to my room…or well 'our room' I guess you can call it. Anyways you passed out after Hokage pronounced us husband and wife so I brought you here."

Sasuke smirked at the memory of Hinata passing out and then having to change her clothes so she would be comfortable in bed. He was surprised by how curvy her body was and even more surprised that she had happened to turn him on.

"So…" Hinata interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "How did all my stuff get in here?"

"Well your father, Neji, and…" But before he could finish replying there was a large crashing sound coming from the hallway.

"Uncle I can't believe you made her marry that traitor!" Neji screamed as more crashes came from the hallway.

"I don't know why your idiot of a cousin is throwing such a hissy fit but he seems is a bit disturbed by our marriage." Hinata knew very well why her cousin was upset.

_Flashback_

_Her father had called her in for another meeting and when she went into his office she was surprised to see her older cousin sitting in a chair across from Hiashi's desk._

"_Take a seat Hinata." She nodded her head and waited patiently for her father to speak._

"_Hinata, your 18th birthday is approach soon in about a year you will be head of the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan, yet you still have yet to find a suitor." Hinata_'_s eyes fell to the floor. She couldn't tell her father that she was in love with Naruto who her father often called 'The demon child'. But she didn't understand why Neji had to be in the room while the father and daughter discussed marriage._

"_On your 18th birthday if you have yet to announce a suitor I will be announcing your engagement to Neji." Hinata's head shot up from looking down to the lackluster carpet and up to her father's eyes._

"_B-b-b But Ne-Neji-niisan is my cousin." Hinata stammered as her face turned red. Neji looked impassive at what his uncle just announced. Inside he was please, he enjoyed protecting her and with this marriage he would be head of the clan. _

"_It happens; your grandfather married his cousin. It is to make sure you produce an heir with a Byakugan." He paused but neither Neji nor Hinata would dare to protest Hiashi's orders._

_Neji then had comforted Hinata telling her that no matter what as his wife or just as his cousin that he would protect and he held her in his arms and showed compassion; something that Hinata had never seen from her cousin._

Now the yelling and crashes grew louder.

"She was to be my wife! Not the wife of that traitor!" More crashes proceeded afterwards and Sasuke gave Hinata a strange look while she looked down at her soft violet sheets and blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke threw some of her clothes at her as he remembered when he had to undress her after her room was set up. She was well toned but didn't have the best body for a ninja. She had to bandage her chest down, and just by that he knew Hinata was hiding something that most men would find a blessing. Her curvy wide hips would make her perfect for bearing children and in fact Sasuke was quite pleased with his newly found mate. Sasuke turned to face the wall so Hinata could dress in her own clothes but found a small bulge in her pant pocket. Sasuke turned around to see a fully clothed Hinata and her curves were hidden underneath her large jacket.

"What is this?" She asked out loud as she inspected the small box and then opened it to find a small sliver ring with the words love forever engraved on the band.

"I picked it up for you. It is a symbol of our bondage together." Sasuke held up his left hand showing a matching wedding band. Hinata giggled at the insignia, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her laughter.

"I am s-sorry I, I just think the insignia…" She looked down at the ring then placed it on her finger. "I just think it is funny because we don't love each other." Hinata was being strong keeping in her tears knowing that they wouldn't help. She had no chose in the marriage so she should make the best of it. Sasuke just smirked at her reasoning as the door opened.

"Hey guys hope I am not interrupting." Hinata stared at the person who had just entered her new room. He scratched his bushy blond hair and let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't know how you can live with them Hinata-chan." He said and chuckled nervously while stealing lustful glances at Sasuke who hid his left hand behind his back. Hinata finally decided to speak.

"W-what a-are you doing h-he-here Naruto-kun?" she asked as she looked to the ground and blushed profusely. Sasuke became aggravated for two reasons, one his lover was making his wife blush, and two he was the only one that wanted to make Hinata blush. He then decided it was time to step in and to stop his wife from ogling his lover.

"Naruto helped move your stuff in. He is also helping with the celebration." Hinata looked confused

"Celebration?" Hinata tilted her head and gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Your father wanted us to celebrate our marriage." Sasuke said the last part very quietly as he refused to make any eye contact with Naruto.

"It is also a chance to tell everyone about our arrangement." Sasuke added. Hinata gave a nod and looked back towards Naruto who was scratching his head and nervously chuckling.

"I guess I should go back and help out Neji and your father with the celebration." Naruto said as he opened the door and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind. Sasuke came up to Hinata's side and hesitated but still loosely gripped her hand.

"Expect the worse. People are going to dislike this arrangement and they will take it out on you." Sasuke said knowing very well the women that were Hinata's friends would soon turn their back on her and even women in the village would start to hate the innocent girl.

He started to pull her through her the Uchiha compound heading towards the backyard where the party was to be held. Hinata stopped about halfway jerking Sasuke back, in the center of the compound was a giant court yard used for gardening although it hasn't been used in 10 years. The ground was barren besides the giant sakura tree that sat in the corner of the plot of land. Sasuke smirked, he had brought her this way knowing that she loved to garden. Or at least that is what he gathered because Naruto would rave about her homemade ointments.

"I know you enjoy gardening. I hope you will be able to grow many things in the garden." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded as blood rushed up to her face. He was so close to her she felt his breath in her ear. All Hinata could stuttered out was a thank you.

Sasuke then pulled her towards the backyard. Hinata was shocked by how many people were there. Various ninja including the entire rookie nine, the whole Hyuuga clan, both the main and branch side, and many leaders like Hokage, the elder council, and various feudal lords of the fire country. And although everyone came to celebrate the joining of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan most came for the free sake, including Hokage, or to scorn Hinata.

After 30 minutes Hinata understood what Sasuke was talking about. Almost every woman who attended the party had given her death glares and some this including Sakura and Ino spilled drinks and spit on her. Now most of the women drown their sorrows with alcohol, and the single men soon took advantage of it. Kakashi had set his eyes on a drunken Ino while Lee took the angry yelling Sakura home. Hinata was glad that Sasuke had kept his distance for most of the time while she found that her only friends at the party were her old teammates Shino and Kiba, and her close friend Tenten. All three were trying to comfort her for they all knew that she loved one loud mouth ninja but was now married to his best friend. Shino was in fact the one who stayed close by the whole night; for he was to be married to a woman he had just met.

An hour later it seemed everyone there was plastered and they were enjoying the social event. Hinata was relieved that people started to ignore her; in fact she had to go change twice because of drinks that were accidently spilled on her. Hinata, who didn't really enjoy the after effects of alcohol, was sober and was able to sneak back to the giant courtyard and stand underneath the giant sakura tree.

"I thought that you might have sneaked over here some time during the night." Sasuke said as he approached Hinata. Hinata's eyes were glazed over ignoring Sasuke planning her future garden.

"I am excited to see the garden brought back to life." He said as he stared at the ground before deciding to grab her hand.

"Let's go back to the party." Hinata nodded and she went back to entertain her drunken guests. The two arrived back to the party but they forgot one crucial detail. They forgot to let go of each other's hand. At this point everyone was drunk including one angry drunk that went by the name Naruto. The minute Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand Naruto wedged his way in between the two.

"Hi-Hinata." He slurred and wobbled until he grabbed on her shoulders and picked her chin up to make sure she was looking at him.

"Y-y-you act all innocent-hiccup-and, and pretend that you don't really like him-hiccup. Then you go, you go marry that bastard." He took a swig of whatever was in his plastic red cup. By now everyone was watching the scene that was taking place between Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke tried to break it up nicely for he knew Naruto wasn't the nicest drunk.

"Naruto your drunk you need to go home." Sasuke said placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto quickly brushed Sasuke's hand off of his shoulder and turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"You can't touch me anymore." He said as her turned back to Hinata who was wearing a confused look on her face. Naruto took a moment to stare at the women that he now hated. She had always been kind to him but now he hated that he hated her.

"You're little bitch took away that right." He said giving Hinata a cold stare. "Did you hear that? You stole my lover away from me!" His right hand soon hit Hinata's cheek and she stood there repeating Naruto's words in her head while Neji pinned Naruto to a wall and started to beat him in a drunken rage. She felt her knees start to shake.

"_Naruto and Sasuke, lovers?"_ Then she let her eyes close and Sasuke quickly caught her when she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man I am so glad I got this chapter done! Yay! I want to thank ****greenandgrey**** for helping me in my time of need (major writers block) and thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! I also want to give a little shout out to my "Author of the Month" ****Heavenleehime**** you should all check out her story Beautiful lie. It is amazing and it totally inspired me. So enjoy this chapter and I love reviews so show some love!  
P.S. I do not own Naruto, just so you know.**

Hinata snuggled up to the warmth coming from her bed. The light from the window across the room lay on her face perfectly, and so happened that no matter how hard she tried to cover her face the blankets wouldn't be budged. She finally decided to get up and start making breakfast but when she tried to sit up she noticed what she thought was a warm pillow was actually a sleeping Sasuke and he was the one hogging all the blankets. He was also preventing her from getting up. After about three minutes Hinata was able to slip out of Sasuke's grip and out of the bed. Once standing in the open room she looked down to see that she was wearing a silk white night gown with black lace trim that went down to just above her knees and showed off most of her cleavage. She quickly ran to the bathroom and made sure her underwear was still on worrying that Sasuke might have done something to her. Luckily her black lacy underwear was still in place and she grabbed a robe and covered herself and walked back to the bedroom to retrieve some decent clothing.

"You know you don't have to get up now. I mean we really didn't have are wedding night, we could have it this morning." Sasuke said as he glanced at Hinata lying on his side propping his head up. Hinata turned a light pink at Sasuke's suggestion.

"Wouldn't you rather have Naruto-kun in bed with you?" She asked as she grabbed her clothing from a nearby dresser. Sasuke decided to stay silent and roll to lie on his back and sighed. This was going nowhere and he really didn't want to force his wife to "share" his bed.

"_Damn Naruto and his fucking mouth." _Sasuke sighed to himself as Hinata re-entered the room fully dress in her normal large baggy coat and dark purple pants.

"I I'm going to m-make breakfast now. S-s-so if you want s-s-some come downstairs in twenty minutes." She twiddled her fingers then quickly left the room. Sasuke let out another sigh. He was sure if Naruto would have never gotten drunk at the party and let out there little secret that Hinata would be underneath him right now. He slowly got up knowing that getting dressed and having breakfast with Hinata was the best thing to do. Hinata was a shy person so he would have to start out slowly if he ever wanted to get her in bed.

Hinata was setting the table as Sasuke came downstairs to find a simple breakfast on the small table that was placed on the far side of the kitchen. They both sat down and ate in silence refusing to talk to each other. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised by his wife's cooking and found that he had asked for seconds only after five minutes after he started eating. Hinata then dared to speak first.

"I am glad you enjoy my cooking Sasuke-sama." She said fiddling with her chopsticks as she took another bite of eggs and rice. Sasuke glanced up at Hinata and a small smile appeared on his face. He thought it was cute that Hinata was still so formal with him.

"You don't have to be so formal Hinata we are married." Hinata blushed as she began to clear her dishes from the table.

"S-sorry Sasuke…Sasuke-d-danna." She turned a beet red color, as Sasuke smirked at his new pet name that his wife had given him. He finished with his breakfast and started to help Hinata with the dishes. About half way through Hinata dropped a bowl and was too late to save it. It shattered at their feet and Hinata bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Be careful, don't…" Hinata let out a whimper a she lifted up her finger that was now bleeding. "…hurt yourself." Sasuke let out a sigh and searched for something to wrap her finger, but when he turned he found her sucking on her finger trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke dropped the wrapping and stared at Hinata. She looked so cute and innocent and he was reminded of his little crush on her back when they were still in the academy. He slowly pulled her finger out of her mouth and into his and he kept her eyes on her. She turned beat red at his actions.

"S-sasuke-danna." He slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth and slowly wrapped it. "T-th-thank you." She said as she lowered her head staring at the floor. Sasuke lifted her chin and then brushed some misplaced hair out of her face. They were both leaning in knowing that now was the perfect moment. Hinata was now comfortable after seeing this caring side of Sasuke and Sasuke was just turned on because how cute she was. They were slowly coming together, Sasuke had wrapped an arm around and Hinata had brushed his hair back.

Then the doorbell rang and Sasuke head landed on Hinata's shoulder. He was clearly upset that something had ruined the mood.

"_I was so fucking close."_ He let out a long sigh and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll get the door could you finish up in here?" She asked as Sasuke let out another sigh. Assuming that that was Sasuke's way of saying yes she left the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

Hinata was surprised to see the man with bushy blonde hair clad in orange and black standing at her front door. She hid herself behind the door in shock and fear of him. It was the first time Naruto ever given her fear.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." He said half smiling rubbing the back of his head trying to figure out how to apologize for something that he couldn't remember doing.

"G-g-good morning Naruto." The dropping of the suffix made Naruto flinch.

"_Damn I must have done something really bad." _Of course Naruto knew this after waking up this morning with a black eye.

"So I guess I got really drunk last night and did something to offend you." He said then let out a nervous laugh.

"You hit me." Hinata said bluntly as she stared down at the ground. Naruto was shocked to hear this; the only thing Kiba told him is that he spilled the beans about his and Sasuke's relationship.

"Hinata-chan I am so sorry." He moved closer to her and she deliberately stepped back keeping a good distance for him. There was a long silence Naruto stared at her as she cowered in fear of him.

"Well I really stopped by to tell Sasuke that I am going to Suna on a mission. You know my birthday is coming up and some of the villagers don't really like me this time of year." Naruto explained feeling awkward talking to his lover's wife. Hinata nodded knowing very well what some of the villagers did to show their dislike of Naruto.

"Hinata who was at the…" Sasuke walked into the room to find Naruto standing outside and Hinata behind the door. He tried to glare at Naruto, still being mad at him for getting drunk and revealing their secret, but his eyes soften as he looked at Naruto.

"I won't be able to train with you this week. I have a mission in Suna." Naruto explained again and Sasuke's eyes went back to a glare. Hinata noticed the anger in Sasuke's eyes and wondered what could be so wrong with Naruto going to Suna for a mission.

"Are you going to see Gaara-san?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on the door staring at Naruto. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Yes." Another awkward pause until Sasuke stepped closer to him. Hinata fidgeted wondering why Sasuke was so upset.

"Be careful out there and don't let that perverted bastard touch you." Sasuke stroked the side of Naruto's face and Hinata turned her head to stare at the floor. Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away and took a step back.

"What happens between me and Gaara is none of your business. Besides you have your own wife to attend to." And with that said Naruto poofed and disappeared only leaving smoke behind. Sasuke slowly closed the door and looked up at an ashamed Hinata. She felt bad that she was Sasuke's second choice and that he couldn't be with the one he truly loved.

"Why did you marry me?" Hinata asked then covered her mouth after realizing what she had just asked. Sasuke was just as surprised to Hinata's question and he gently and slowly approached her.

"You can give me what Naruto can't. You can please me more than Naruto…" He paused and brushed her hair out of her face so he could really see her. "You are quiet and shy. You have the most beautiful eyes and you are the best women I would be able to have." He continued to close the gap between his face and hers. "Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Sasuke smirk and Hinata blushed and they lightly pressed their lips together until another knock came at the door.

"Damn people." Sasuke sighed as he aggressively opened the door.

"I am trying to kiss…your cousin." Neji stood at the door glaring at him. He held various plants which Sasuke assumed were gifts for Hinata.

"Keep your lips off of Hinata-sama." He stated bluntly as he passed Sasuke and greeted his cousin with a friendly smile. Hinata was still beat red from her little first kiss with Sasuke, she actually thoroughly enjoyed it until her cousin came.

"Good morning Hinata-sama. I brought some of your favorite herbs to plant in your new garden." Neji explained showing the plants to Hinata as she gave him a bright smile and her bright red blush quickly went away.

"I guess I am going." Sasuke broke the two's gaze. "Training." He said as he walked out and slammed the door close. The two Hyuuga's looked at the closed door then at each other.

"He didn't do anything to you last night did he?" Neji asked in all seriousness, his gave examining her eyes to find the answer not really trusting her word. She quickly shook her head and he saw that she wasn't lying.

"Why don't we go to the garden and get those herbs in the ground?" Hinata tilled her head in a cute fashion and closed her eyes and smiled. Neji couldn't help to admire Hinata in her situation and he hoped that his presences would help her. He nodded and followed Hinata to the giant courtyard that sits in the center of the Uchiha compound.

It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky. Hinata had stripped herself of her giant coat and her black shirt with fishnet sleeves showed the curves of her body which Neji found himself eyeing once in a while. She wiped the sweat that graced her forehead and in place a smudge of dirt. Hinata was so cute and he was disappointed that she had come so close to being his.

"I-I believe Hokage-sama is calling f-for you Neji-niisan." Hinata said pointing up to the sky where a hawk circled the compound.

"Looks like I have another ANBU mission." He stood up and went over to Hinata and wiped away the dirt on her forehead.

"I guess I will be seeing you later." He smiled and kissed her forehead and poofed away.

Hinata then quickly cleaned up by taking a nice hot shower she realized how hungry she was and decided that she would make lunch and find Sasuke.

She found herself in the kitchen making onigiri half filled with pickled plums and the other with salted salmon. The maguro sashimi was already packed in a small basket accompany two servings of a simple cabbage salad. She smiled as she finished packing the onigiri in the basket. She smiled hoping that Sasuke would enjoy this lunch that she had made for him and she then set out towards the training grounds.

She stood there watching Sasuke throw punches at a padded tree stump. For a few minutes Hinata really didn't want to interrupt Sasuke's training. She was too afraid that he would scowl at her, and frankly she enjoyed watching him especially since he wasn't wearing his shirt.

"S-s-sa-sasuke-danna." She said in almost a whisper. He didn't respond and continue to punch. "Ano Sa-sasuke-danna." She said louder as she inched closer to where Sasuke was. He turned his head to see Hinata holding a small picnic basket blushing.

"I-I made lunch and I w-was wondering i-if you could take a break and eat w-with me." Hinata managed to say as Sasuke took a swig of water from his nearby canteen and nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update last week. Things were just crazy...holidays and what not...if you live in the U.S. anyways I was busy with school and friends coming home and this is just a slow chapter...I am trying to develop the relationship before anything too shocking happens...anyways I love the reviews and feedback (side pairings anyone? go ahead and tell me) but this chapter isn't my best so don't be too harsh...anyways much love to all of my readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy:) (smiley face!)**

Hinata had laid out a small blanket for the two to sit on and started unpacking the basket that was full of food. Sasuke was thoroughly impressed by Hinata's action of setting up a picnic style lunch. He noticed that is was out of desire to please her husband. Hinata then handed him a small plate full of food and they started to eat in silence. They both found their silence pleasant and found that they only thing that they disliked about the blonde that they both loved was his loud mouth, although in the right moment Hinata and Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's loud comments. But now they both enjoyed the quiet of nature, until it became awkward and Sasuke decided to speak up knowing that his wife was not the talkative women.

"Your cooking is good." He commented as he finished the last of the food on his plate. Hinata smiled. She enjoyed the complements that Sasuke gave on her cooking because she never got to cook for her family. A hired chef was more to her father's taste then her homemade cooking.

"T-th-thank you Sasuke-danna." She stumbled to say as Sasuke turned to avoid Hinata from seeing his light pint tint checks. He still wasn't used to the pet name that Hinata had just given to him earlier this morning. They then continued to eat in silence until three small girls approached the married couple.

"Hinata-Sensei!" They both looked up at the approaching girls and Sasuke gave Hinata a questioning look. "Sensei?" but before she could answer him the three girls were standing staring at the couple with grins on their faces.

"Hinata-Sensei, look what we found on our way home from the academy." The girl standing in the middle of the three, she held out a small bunch of lilacs and lavender. Hinata smiled and opened the small pouched that graced her thigh opened it and pulled out a long bandage.

"Why don't you three go down to the river and soak this so these flowers will last?" The girls feverishly nodded their heads, grabbed the bandage and started running towards the river. She smiled at her flowers as she tried to surround herself in the aroma of the purple flowers. Sasuke coughed trying to get her attention wondering why the three young girls had called her Sensei.

"Oh…I-I teach the girls a-about ku-kun-kunoichi training once every week." She explained. Sasuke sat in thought for a moment wondering what kunoichi training would be. "Well it-it is just teaching girls about h-how to use plants for p-poisons, healing o-ointments, disguises, a-and w-well, h-how t-to use our ge-gender to our ad-advantage." She blushed at the last one because to her it seemed wrong to teach young girls to seduce an enemy. Sasuke understood now thanks to Hinata's explanation.

"Well you seem to work well with the children." He commented and she looked down to the flowers hiding her blush.

"That's why I refused Tsunade-sama's offer for me being promoted to Jounin." Sasuke looked at her with a little shock appeared in his face. He was more surprised that she was offered the chance Jounin rather than her declining the offer. Before he could find some way to praise her, the three young girls came back running and soaked in water.

"Hinata-Sensei we have the wet bandage!" They handed her the bandage and as she wrapped the stems of the flowers they looked strange at Sasuke.

"Hinata-Sensei where is Naruto-san?" The smallest one asked as they stared at Sasuke and he returned it with a glare.

"And who is the creepy guy?" The tall blonde asked. Just looking at her Sasuke saw a young Ino and Sakura in the girl and he cringed. Hinata hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Naruto-kun is on a mission and…and…" She really didn't know how to tell the girls that her father had her under an arranged marriage and she got married just yesterday. "T-this is U-Uchiha S-s-sasuke." She managed to get out deciding to leave out the fact that he was her husband. The three girls then got closer to Sasuke invading her own personal space.

"He is pretty cute for a traitor." The tall blond girls said as he rolled his eyes and all three girls giggled. He couldn't believe that these girls who were ten years younger than him and they still found him cute it almost annoyed him that is until Hinata giggled at the comment and he let it slide when Hinata pushed the girls to go home.

"Well I should be going I don't want to keep you from your training." She started to clean up and Sasuke decided to join and help her. Once they finished she stood up and gave him a sweet smile and started walking off. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her for a short moment and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for lunch. I'll be home for dinner." Hinata's only reaction was a bright red blush and a quick nod and she was off.

Hinata found that she was alone in the bedroom the next morning thinking that Sasuke had left early for training and her thoughts were reassured when she found the note on the fridge. The note only consisted of three words, _"Training. Bring lunch."_ Hinata sighed and although she did enjoy cooking for Sasuke but she felt too much like a house wife which she wasn't pleased with.

As soon as Hinata finished breakfast and a quick shower her two teammates were at the door waiting for her.

"So you want to train with us?" Kiba asked with a toothy grin, she smiled and felt appreciated for being a ninja and nodded.

"Come on in, I will just make some lunch and then we can head out." The two boys nodded and came inside of the unfamiliar house. They followed her into the kitchen and she looked back at the two teammates and the giant white dog and smiled. She had missed seeing them everyday like when they were genin. "You know you can explore the house." She said mostly urging the fidgeting Kiba to roam the house. "Just don't go into the bedrooms and don't let Akamaru ruin the plants." Kiba blushed in remembering the time his best friend and life time companion had ruined Hinata's garden. But he was too curious to not explore the Uchiha's compound. The boy and the dog ran around the house while Shino sat and enjoyed watching Hinata make plenty of rice balls. She had heated some tea and Shino was now drinking it. She certainly missed the days when she would cook for them and train. Now that Shino and Kiba were Jounin they, scarcely had any free time because of missions and what not.

A few hours of training with Kiba and Shino brought Hinata sprits up. She hadn't train like she this in a long time. She was worn out when she realized that the sun was high over head telling her that it was a little passed noon. She was laying on the ground and Kiba and Shino looked down at her, Kiba with a giant grin on his face and Shino stood there quietly.

"I think now would be a good time for a break." Shino said as he offered her hand to help her get back on to her feet and she smiled. Training was so much fun for Hinata and now she realized what she had been missing although she loved teaching the girls of the Academy. Hinata went under a tall tree where she had placed the basket full of food. She handed the two boys enough food for each of them, about four rice balls, and closed the basket and started heading towards the far away training grounds where she knew her husband was waiting for her cooking.

"You're not eating with us?" Kiba asked as he shoved his first rice ball in his mouth waiting for Hinata's answer as she just stood there and changed from her pale white tone to a dull red.

"Well umm…S-Sasuke asked me t-to make him lunch. S-so I _need_ t-to go bring it to him." She explained as she intently examined the grass below her feet. The two boys stood up looking down at Hinata.

"You don't _need_ to do anything for that bastard teme." Kiba said as he crossed his arms. He was clearly upset that Sasuke was just using her like a maid. Hinata just looked at her friends as they stared back at her. She quietly whispered that she should leave and the two young men watched their friend walk off leaving them confused and angry.

Hinata was in shocked when she found herself facing her husband, the last Uchiha, wanted to spar with her. She knew that he wanted to see the power of her Byakugan but to fight over such a little thing?

"U-umm S-sasuke-d-d-danna y-you c-can have the last r-rice ball I d-d-don't mind." Hinata didn't really want to fight her husband, it was unladylike. Sasuke only smirked and motioned her to take the first move. Hinata nodded her head but didn't activate the Byakugan, in fear that she would have hurt her husband if she did. It only took a minute to have her pinned down to the ground holding both of her arms behind her back.

"I guess you are only as good as your eyes are." He said as he pulled her back up. There was no way that he was just going to let her lose to him without really trying. "Use the Byakugan." Hinata put her head down trying to ignore Sasuke but she kept arguing with herself. She was taught to do what someone told her to do.

"Byakugan." She whispered as the veins around her eyes suddenly bulged out and Sasuke smirked. She positioned herself in the Jyuuken stance and waited for Sasuke to make his first move. He smirked and then lunged out to her. "_Show me how strong you Hyuugas are." _Sasuke thought.

After twenty minutes of grueling hand to hand combat Hinata was on the ground with Sasuke's knee firmly pressed on her back, his arms limp from Hinata blocking his chakra. Both were breathing heavily and that stayed like that for five minutes gathering back their strength.

"I guess I get the last rice ball." He said as he lifted his knee off of Hinata's back. Hinata stayed down on the ground for a little while longer before she got up and wiped the grass and dirt off of her. She looked at Sasuke as he slowly ate the last rice ball. "You need to work on your aim." Hinata looked down and nodded her head in agreement. "Train with me when you don't have to teach." It seemed more like a command then a suggestion but Hinata was surprised by it and nodded quickly again.

It seemed like the newlyweds had now a nicely planned out schedule for their lives in the past couple days. Hinata would wake up shocked to be sleeping next to Sasuke, make breakfast, then Sasuke would leave for training while Hinata spent her mornings tending to her garden. By the time noon rolled around Hinata would already have a lunch ready for Sasuke, they would eat and then train until Hinata went home to start dinner and Sasuke would "relax" at the local bar. Then the two would have dinner, Hinata would read in bed while Sasuke bathed. Hinata would fall asleep while reading and by the time Sasuke went to bed Hinata looked almost dead. It has been the same thing for the past three days and Sasuke wasn't pleased.

I was the night before the festival and Sasuke decided that he would wash his troubles away doing two of his favorite things; complaining about his life to others, and drinking sake. Today Shikamaru, the closest thing to a friend Sasuke had, was sitting at the bar. It seemed like the lazy ass already knew that Sasuke was coming and had a bottle of sake waiting for him.

"Nara."

"Uchiha."

The greeting was the same although Sasuke had a feeling that Shikamaru knew something. Sasuke sighed wondering if he went home now Hinata would allow him to release his hormonal stress, with her help of course. And with that sigh that came out of his mouth Shikamaru said his first and last comment.

"She hasn't slept with you yet and you're horny. Drink up. Maybe tomorrow will be a new day."


End file.
